Under The Stars
by TsukkiKei27
Summary: Yamaguchi was a prince that wanted nothing more than to live a normal life. He was a prisoner is his home; never allowed to leave the palace's boundaries. One day, he decided to leave after giving his personal guard the slip. However, when his original plans falls through, he makes a decision that would change his life forever. To stow away on a pirate ship called the Black Crow.
1. Stowaway

TsukkiKei27: Hiya, welcome to a Haikyuu pirate/prince AU story!

Yamaguchi: Yay finally, it's about time! *cheers*

Tsukishima: Your being too loud

Yamaguchi: Sorry Tsukki! *smiles*

TsukkiKei27: So mean, lighten up Tsukishima-Kun! *playfully punches Tsukki's arm*

Tsukishima: What's with that username, are u a stalker?

TsukkiKei: Yes, I have drawings of you on my wall

Yamaguchi: Tbh same

Tsukishima: I'm gonna go to your room and take them all down

Yamaguchi: Nooooooooo! *cries in the corner*

Tsukishima: Not your room, the writer's room, your pictures can stay

Yamaguchi: Yay!

TsukkiKei27: No fair! *sulks*

Yamaguchi: Ha rejected *gives me ice for the burn*

TsukkiKei27: It's okay, I know your totally gay for Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi: WHAT! *blushes madly*

Tsukishima: I love his freckles, there like mini stars

Yamaguchi: OMG STOP MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT!

TsukkiKei27: *sniggers*

Tsukishima: Can we start the story before Yamaguchi has a heart attack *gives Yamaguchi a glass of water*

TsukkiKei27: Sure *uses a hand fan to cool down Yamaguchi*

Yamaguchi: I'm gonna die before this story even starts

Tsukishima: Not if I can help it

TsukiKei27: Enjoy the Chapter!

Yamaguchi's lungs burnt; struggling to catch his breath as he sprinted away from the place that was his home. He never wanted this, to be running away from the only life he knew. Been constantly waited upon by the palace's many servants and always stuffed full to the brim with his favourite food was awesome and all, however he just couldn't take it anymore. Though most people would kill to live his life, Yamaguchi couldn't stand being alone in this stupidly sized palace anymore. Sure the servants talked to him and kept him company, but it wasn't enough. Yamaguchi longed for adventure. The Royal life was just not for him.

"Don't stop looking until we find the prince!" Suddenly a voice ripped through the dusk, Yamaguchi recognised it as the King's right hand man and the Admiral of the King's Navy, Oikawa Tooru. "We have to find him before the night falls or the King is gonna have my head!"  
"You heard him, keep moving and keep your eyes peeled!" Iwazumi Hajime; the Vice Admiral, ordered to all the Navy soldiers.

Yamaguchi had to hide; if he was found now, he wouldn't get another chance to escape. When he turned around the corner, he heard the distant sound of a bell.  
'That must be the ship's bell, must hurry or I'll miss it!' Yamaguchi thought as he raced towards the jingling sound. If he could just manage to stow away on the touring galleon that was due to part in 15 minutes then he'll be in the clear. Yamaguchi felt like he was going to faint; the cold air seeming to snatch away his breath, 'Just a little father and I'll be home free!' He told himself as he rounded the last corner, expecting to see a glorious ship getting ready to sail off. However, to Yamaguchi's absolute horror; the ship was know where to be seen.

"Where the hell is the ship!" Yamaguchi screamed internally. It wasn't due to set off for another 10 minutes, and yet here the dock was. Completely and utterly empty of said galleon.  
"Did you hear about The Serena?" Yamaguchi whipped his head to the right to see two well dressed women casually talking and having a smoke in the street.  
'The Serena? That's the name of the touring galleon!' Yamaguchi realised as he snuck closer to the women so he could hear better.  
"What about her?" The other women replied to her friend.  
"Apparently, the navigation system went down, so they had to set off to the next island before it got dark." The first women shrugged as they both put out their cigarettes and returned into the bar.

" Great, so much for that idea, stupid Serena and her useless technology." Yamaguchi swore under his breath as he started to panic. How the hell was he going to get away now, he knew he couldn't stay in the town. Admiral Oikawa would surely find him before dawn. The only way Yamaguchi could get away is to sneek on a ship and leave the island. The only ships that were still docked were the kingdom's fishing boats; which is where the bell sound came from as it swung back and forth in the wind. Even if he could steal one, he didn't have a single clue how to sail. As for navigation; yes he was very good at reading the stars, he had a lot of free time so he asked for a telescope for his 6th birthday. He knew every constellation in the sky, but without knowing which direction the next island was in, even that skill wouldn't come in handy right now. "Argh, what am I gonna do!" Yamaguchi pulled his hair in frustration. He was beginning to lose hope. Just about a he was going to give up, he heard an energetic voice cut through the silence.

"Hurry up Tanaka! We need to get this food and booze onto the ship so we can sail to the next island!" Shouted the said boy. Yamaguchi quickly dove behind some crates as the people came to view. There were two people; a relatively short boy with black, spiky hair with a blonde fringe, and a tall boy with a shaved head and a mean look on his face.  
"Why the hell is their navy soldiers everywhere, it's ridiculous!" The other boy, named Tanaka, grumbled. "Has a prisoner escaped or something?"  
"I may as well be a prisoner." Yamaguchi muttered under his breath.  
"Let's hurry and drop this stuff off so we can warn the others, the sooner we leave this island the better." The short boy decided as they walked towards the north-east side of the island.

"Okay Tadashi, you have a choice, either take a chance and follow them and live a life of adventure, or go back to a life of boredom." Yamaguchi weighed up his options, then scoffed at himself for even thinking about going back. So Yamaguchi saw his chance and sneakily followed the boys, making sure he remained a few metres away from them as to avoid been caught. About 10 minutes later, they arrived at a cape and Yamaguchi awed at the site.

Docked at the cape, was a beautifully crafted black ship with gold gold trims and swirls. Probably roughly the size of a normal sized house. What stood out the most to Yamaguchi was that the ship's design was very much influenced by a type of bird. The front figurine was the head of the bird and on the sides of the ship were feather-like attachments that created the look of wings, almost giving the illusion that this ship could fly away at any minute. Two cannons were peeking out underneath the feather attachments and at the very back of the ship had another feather attachment to look like the fanned tail of the bird. The ship had two masts with big, white sails that were currently tied to the top of the mast, as to not blow the ship over in the wind. On top of the crows nest was a Jolly Roger flag with black wings on each side of the skull and was surrounded by black feathers.

"Great, I'm going to be stowing away on a pirate ship, what a clique." Yamaguchi quietly chucked as he hid behind a bush. He watched on as pirates boarded onto their ship. He waited patiently for them to come back out before he attempted to creep onto the pirate ship. A few minutes later they both stalked down the ladder and planted themselves back onto land.

"Right, let's make hast and gather the crew before the navy finds us." The short boy decided. " Hopefully they haven't all been caught with all this navy activity."

"I highly doubt Daichi-San would let himself and his crew get caught Nishinoya, if anyone was to get caught it would either be Hinata or Kageyama." Tanaka said matter of factly. "Those idiots wouldn't realise what was happening until they were behind bars."

"Come on let's get going, I'm starting to get tired." The short boy, now known as Nishinoya, yawned and rubbed his eyes as they started to walk back towards town.

As soon as they were out of sight, Yamaguchi made a break for the ship and grabbed the ladder. He ascended the ladder as fast as his tired body allowed him and in no matter of time he was safely on the ship. Now all he had to do was find a place he can hide away as not to be caught. On closer inspection, Yamaguchi really started to admire the person who built this ship, they definitely had a keen eye for little details. However he didn't have the time nor the energy to explore this work of art, so he started to walk around looking for a suitable place to hide. That's when he discovered what looked like the food and drink storage. Yamaguchi went to the very back of the room and crouched behind two ale barrels. Yamaguchi sighed happily as he yawned. Finally warm and relaxed, he settled down and rested his head against the barrel. After years of being alone and cooped up in his room, Yamaguchi was just about to start a life of adventure. However he was so tired and wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the quiet creek of the storage door opening and closing. He didn't notice the sound of footsteps that were slowly getting louder. What finally snapped him out of it was the soft click of a pistol being loaded and a low, calm voice that echoed through the room.

"May I ask why you are currently making yourself comfortable in our supply room?" The voice spoke softly. Yamaguchi froze solid; afraid to lift his head. Had he seriously been caught? He felt like the most stupidest person in the world for letting his guard down. How did he not hear this boy come in and out of the room. One thing was for sure, Yamaguchi's dream to leave this island was becoming bleak. In fact, judging the sound of that click, he might be dead in a couple of seconds.

" I shall ask you again, why are you on the Black Crow." The boy asked, his voice was so low and husky that it sent literal shivers down Yamaguchi's spine. He was too scared to speak up, too afraid to answer.

"You have 10 seconds to either to explain yourself or I am throwing you overboard." The boy gave Yamaguchi an ultimatum as he started to count down from ten. He didn't have a choice, he had to say something or he would become shark bait. So with all the courage he could muster, Yamaguchi raised his head to beg the pirate to let him stay on the ship until the next island. But before he could open his mouth, Yamaguchi completely froze in bewilderment. There, stood in front of him was a tall, blonde haired boy with thin, black rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. In his right hand was a very decorated pistol, which was currently pointed at his chest. However it wasn't his blonde hair or the pistol that had him lost for words, it was his golden yellow orbs that seemed to set Yamaguchi's soul on fire.

"8, 9, 10." The boy finished counting. " So, are you going to speak, or am I gonna have to do some damage control?"

Yamaguchi gulped and opened his mouth to speak, however, he could only squeak out three words.

" I can explain."

TsukkiKei27: First chapter done!

Tsukishima: Why the hell am I pointing a pistol at Yamaguchi! * gives me evils*

Yamaguchi: Told you I was gonna die *starts to dig a grave*

TsukkiKei27: That would be a short story lol

Tsukishima: Yamaguchi stop digging that grave *takes the shovel from him*

Yamaguchi: Sorry Tsukki!

TsukkiKei27: See you in the next chapter!


	2. Suspicions

TsukkiKei27: Hiya guys I'm back with another chapter!  
Yamaguchi: Welcome back! *high fives me*  
Tsukishima: Took your time didn't you, it's been three days  
TsukkiKei27: Give me a break, I am on holiday  
Tsukishima: Your in Blackpool right?  
Yamaguchi: Sounds like a dark place  
Tsukishima: It's quite the opposite actually, it's famous for being really bright and colourful, especially in October. At the seafront at night, they light everything up so bright that you can see them from space.  
Yamaguchi: Tsukki that's amazing; you're so smart!  
Tsukishima: Shut up Yamaguchi  
Yamaguchi: Sorry Tsukki! :)  
TsukkiKei27: Shall we start the story?  
Tsukishima: Good idea, I am currently pointing a pistol in Yamaguchi's face  
Yamaguchi: Omg I totally forgot, Tsukki don't kill me please! *starts to cry*  
Tsukishima: Shhh I would never do that *hugs Yamaguchi*  
TsukkiKei27: Nah, I would rather give up Haikyuu all together than kill one of you off  
Yamaguchi: Okay that gives me reassurance  
Tsukishima: TsukkiKei27 DOES NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR IT'S CHARACTERS. Thank god.  
TsukkiKei27: Enjoy!

What had Yamaguchi's life came to; an hour ago he was in his room casually stargazing through his telescope, and now? Well, he was on a pirate ship called the Black Crow and currently had a pirate pointing a pistol at his chest.

"I can explain." Yamaguchi squeaked out as he held up his hands defensively.

"Better be good; if I don't like it then you're off." The boy said as he motioned Yamaguchi to get up by moving his pistol. Slowly, he rose from behind the barrels and walked towards the pirate. Once in reaching distance, he grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist; hard enough to make Yamaguchi wince, and dragged him out the storage room. They went across the ship and walked up to another door, the boy threw open the door and pulled Yamaguchi inside.

When Yamaguchi's eyes adjusted to the artificial light, he recognised himself to be in what looked like the kitchen and dining area. The blonde released him and pointed the pistol at him once more.

"Sit." He ordered whilst pointing at a chair with his free hand. Yamaguchi complied and parked himself on the chair. "Be grateful that I'm not tying you up." He continued as he twirled his pistol on his finger and placed back in his holster.

"I am, grateful that is, thanks." Yamaguchi replied as he twiddled his thumbs and the pirate sat himself down on one of the dining chairs.

"So, enlighten me as to why you decided to try and sneak onto our ship?" The stranger asked as he crossed his legs and rested his elbow on his knee and leaned his head on his hand.

"Well, at first I never intended to stow away on your ship, I just needed a ride to the next island and the touring boat left early." Yamaguchi explained. The boy stared him down to the point where Yamaguchi was fidgeting in his seat.

"Why?"

Yamaguchi gave a questioning look. "What do you mean why?"

The boy clicked his tongue. " I mean why do you want to leave the island, are you the one the navy is after?"

This was bad, Yamaguchi had to think fast. He was so close to being able to leave the island. So close to freedom. He couldn't tell this boy the truth; however he could tell that this person was very intelligent. It wouldn't be easy to lie to him; he would probably be able to smell a lie from a mile away. So Yamaguchi would just have to bend the truth a little.

"I want to run away from home." Yamaguchi confessed as he looked down at his feet.

"Why?"

"I'm pretty much a prisoner, my dad never lets me leave because he's afraid that I'll be kidnapped."

"That seems a little extreme, why would you be kidnapped?"

"My dad gets really paranoid, he thinks the whole world is out to get me."

"Is your dad horrible to you? Yamaguchi's head snapped up at that question.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked questionably.

"Well, if your desperate to leave home, then you must have a bad relationship with him. Otherwise you would stay."

Yamaguchi breathed in and sighed. "To be honest, I don't think me and my dad have a relationship. He is always so busy that he just doesn't have time for me."

"How would he feel if you just up and left though?"

"I left a note." Yamaguchi gave a sheepish smile.

"Each to their own I suppose." The boy shrugged. A few minutes went by without either person uttering a single word. It gave Yamaguchi some time to get a really good look at the stranger. He really was handsome, and by the looks of it, he was around Yamaguchi's age. He was quite tall; Yamaguchi himself was just under six foot, so this boy was defiantly over. His body was very lean and thin and his skin was very light in tone. It was like he hadn't been in the sun in years, unlike his own skin which had been tanned as Yamaguchi spent most of his time on his balcony. His skin looked so smooth to the point that Yamaguchi had to resist the urge to reach out and touch him. He had sun kissed, short and unruly blonde hair that looked very soft. Yamaguchi wanted to thread his fingers through it just to see how nice it was. He looked nothing like the Pirates he saw in story books. Those pirates were always very ugly; big muscles, tattoos and covered in hair. This boy was the exact opposite.

"If you're really serious about leaving, then you'll have to speak to Daichi; he's our captain." The boy suddenly spoke up as he stood up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a handful of strawberries.

"Are you serious?" Yamaguchi said as his eyes lit up.

"Despite us being pirates, we're not bad people, and you don't seem like a bad person." The boy confessed as he sat back down and ate his strawberries. "Since our captain is a decent guy, it's most likely that he will let you sail to the next island with us. My name is Tsukishima Kei by the way, you may as well learn it now since you'll be introduced to everyone eventually."

Tsuki...shima? Yamaguchi tried to pronounce. "Thats quite a mouthful, ah, not that it's a bad name or anything!"

"It's okay, I know it is, and you are?"

"My name is ya-er, you can just call me Tadashi." Yamaguchi stuttered as he nearly gave himself away.

"Isn't that your first name?"

"Well, yeah, but it's fine. I don't really care what people address me as." Yamaguchi laughed nervously.

"Fair enough, it's nice to meet you, Tadashi." Tsukishima gave a small smile. Yamaguchi was pretty sure his heart stopped, only for a second.

"Likewise." Yamaguchi barley manage to say. Suddenly, there was numerous dull thuds coming from outside.

"That would be the rest of my crew, just to let you know, they all have very big personalities and can be extremely annoying." Tsukishima warned him.

"They can't be that bad."

Just as Tsukishima went to retort, the door burst open to reveal two boys, one black haired and the other with bright ginger hair. They were both trying to get through the door at the same time.

"Get out of my way, Bakayama!" The ginger haired boy demanded as he tried to shove the black haired boy out of the way.

"I'm not letting you win you dumbass!" The other boy demanded back as he used his hand to try and push the ginger boy backwards.

"Oi you idiots, move out of the flipping way!" Another voice rang out, Yamaguchi recognised it as the shaved haired boy Tanaka. He then proceeded to kick the arguing boys through the door; the ginger haired boy flew toward Yamaguchi. He quickly lifted his feet onto the chair before the boy collided into him. Yamaguchi looked over to Tsukishima; he had a 'so tired of this crap' look on his face.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." The ginger haired kid rubbed the back of his head to relieve some of the pain. He then looked up and saw Yamaguchi sitting in the chair he just bumped his head on.

"Who's the freckled kid?" The boy asked as he pointed at Yamaguchi.

"Hinata, stop that it's rude to point at people." A silver headed boy with a beauty spot near his left eye said he walked through the doorway.

"Dumbass." The black haired boy who also went flying shouted at Hinata.

Following the silver haired boy was the short, energetic boy Yamaguchi saw earlier, an old looking guy and last but not least, a tall, raven haired boy wearing a pirate hat and a big coat.

"That must be the captain, he defiantly looks the part." Yamaguchi thought. All the people that came in were looking in Yamaguchi's direction, making him feel quite uncomfortable.

" Who do we have here?" The raven haired boy asked as he motioned his head towards Yamaguchi.

"Ah, my name is Tadashi." Yamaguchi responded as he slowly sunk into the chair.

" Nice to meet you, I'm the captain of The Black Crow, the names Daichi. Pray tell, why are you currently on my pirate ship?"

"He tried to stow away on our ship in the food storage." Tsukishima put it bluntly. Yamaguchi grimaced. He could have sugar coated it a little.

"Really now, well if you think you get away with stowing away then you've got another thing coming mate!" Tanaka exclaimed as he got in Yamaguchi's face

He was really uncomfortable now.

"Tanaka, stop intimidating him!" The silver haired boy told Tanaka off as he trapped the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Yamaguchi. "Sorry about him, he acts all tough and scary but he's harmless."

"It's fine." Yamaguchi assured.

"Why did you want to sneak onto our ship, are you part of the navy, a scout maybe?" Daichi towered above Yamaguchi making him gulp.

"No, it's not like that!" Yamaguchi protested and waved his hands in front of him. "I just needed a ride to the next island and the tour boat left early. I'm not a scout I swear!"

"Tsukishima, is he telling the truth?" Daichi turned towards said boy.

"His body language and speech are not unusual, so he is telling the truth." Tsukishima confirmed. "He's definitely not an enemy."

"Well, if Tsukishima says your okay, then you are welcome to join us until we reach the next habited island." Daichi smiled at Yamaguchi. He visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. Thank god he came onto a friendly pirate ship and not a bad one.

"Introductions will have to wait, the Navy is everywhere so we need to set sail now! Raise the anchor and lower the sails boys!"

Aye, Aye captain!" Everyone shouted and made their way out of the kitchen.

Yamaguchi was on cloud nine; he could finally start a new life on a new island. No more sitting in his room day after day yearning for adventure. Yamaguchi started to walk towards the door to see the crew in action, but before he called walk through the door way, a hand appeared over his head and slammed the door shut. He felt ice cold breath blow against the nape of neck. He also suddenly felt very claustrophobic and out the corner of his eye, he saw blonde hair and black glasses.

" I know you are hiding something, I just can't figure out what it is." Tsukishima whispered into Yamaguchi's ear, making him shiver.

"I'm not hiding anything, I just want to live a better life that's all." Yamaguchi gripped the door handle like it was a lifeline.

"Don't get me wrong, I do believe that you want to leave and why you want to leave, but I can't help feel so you're leaving details out."

Yamaguchi bit his lip, hard enough to break the skins surface.

"I won't say anything to Daichi, but I hope you know I will be keeping an eye on you. If I think your plotting against us, you will be thrown overboard before you can say 'I can explain.' Tsukishima warned as he placed his hand over Yamaguchi's and pulled on the door handle and slipped outside.

Yamaguchi's poor heart stopped for the second time in an hour.

TsukkiKei: Second chapter done!

Yamaguchi: I think I'm gonna have to start carrying around an AED

Tsukishima: Can you stop giving Yamaguchi heart attacks please

TsukkiKei27: Will do, sorry about that

Hinata: Yay I was finally introduced!

Kageyama: Oi dumbass, dont speak before I do!

Tsukishima: Oh great, the weird duo are here

Kageyama: Hey, who you calling weird!

Tsukishima: You

Yamaguchi: Nice Tsukki! :)

TsukkiKei27: I'm going to end this before it gets out of hand, see you all next time!


	3. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 3

Jammie: Hi guys, welcome back to my story!

Hinata: Who are you?

Yamaguchi: It's the creator silly *chuckles*

Jammie: It was getting confusing so I changed it

Kageyama: Hinata you Dumbass

Tsukki: What's dumb is your lack of vocabulary

Kageyama: What was that! *scowls at Tsukki*

Yamaguchi: Nice Tsukki!

Hinata: *rolls on the floor laughing*

Jammie: Salty Tsukki lol

Tsukki: Don't call me that, Yamaguchi doesn't like it

Yamaguchi: I don't mind her calling you Tsukki, just everybody else

Hinata: You're both so whipped

Yamaguchi: Like you can talk *coughs kagehina*

Kageyama/Hinata: WHAAA! *both turn red*

Tsukki: And people thought I was the the mean one *smirks at Yamaguchi*

Yamaguchi: You are Tsukki, at least most of the time

Jammie: Hinata, care to do the disclaimers?

Hinata: TsukkiKei27 DOES NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR IT'S CHARACTERS.

Yamaguchi: Enjoy!

"What do you mean you can't find him!" Oikawa boomed at his subordinate.  
"We have searched all over the island sir, but he is nowhere to be found." The man insisted.  
"Have you checked in all the residential houses, bars, even the library?"  
"We have literally been everywhere, it's almost like he has completely disappeared."  
"Or he's left the island." Iwazumi's voice cut in as he walked up to the men.  
"Vice Admiral, nice to see you." The soldier saluted him.  
"Stand down Kindaichi." Iwazumi said while motioning with his hands.

"He can't have left the island, he'd need a boat for that and all the fishing boats have been accounted for." Oikawa insisted.  
"Yes, but we have reports of a suspicious group of people that were celebrating in the bar near the docks. They weren't from this island."  
"You don't think he was kidnapped by pirates do you?" Kindaichi said looking worried.  
"I don't think he was kidnapped, no one knows what he looks like after all."  
"Do you think he stowed away?"  
"It's most likely, The Serena left at 4pm today due to a technical fault, Prince Yamaguchi didn't escape the palace walls until around 6:30pm."

"Well we can't set sail until we are completely sure, Iwa-chan can you go to the bar and do some interrogating, try to find out who this mysterious group of people are?" Oikawa ordered as he pulled out a little black book out of his satchel. "In this book you'll find the name and picture of all the Pirates that have been spotted in this area. See if you can match the townsfolk's descriptions to a pirate in this book. If you do, write the name of the pirate group on a piece of parchment and send it to me using one of the running wolves. I have to go report back to the King." Oikawa decided as he passed the book to Iwazumi.  
"Kindaichi, gather some men and get the Blue Castle ready to set sail, we may as well prepare now so we can go straight away if we found out he really has left." Iwazumi suggested as he pocketed the book.

"Yes sir!" Kindaichi saluted and sped towards the docks.  
"I still can't believe Yamaguchi managed to slip away from Kiyoko, I swear she has eyes in the back of her head." Oikawa crossed his arms and huffed.

"She got called to the King's throne room, she said she locked the door but he must have pick locked it. There was multiple hair grips in his room, he probably used one of them to escape." Iwazumi relayed to Oikawa.

"That kid is way too smart for his own good. He's nothing but a snot nosed brat."

"Watch what you say, that boy will be your King someday."

"Yippee, can't wait." Oikawa said sarcastically.

"Shut it Shittyawa, hurry up and report to the King!" Iwazumi shouted, then proceeded to punch Oikawa in the head.

"Ouch, okay I'm going, bye Iwa-chan! Oikawa rubbed the back of his head as he stuck out his tongue and walked towards the castle.

Iwazumi sighed as he made his way to the bar near the docks. How Oikawa became the Admiral of the Aoba Joshai was beyond him.

*Back at the Black Crow*

Yamaguchi slowly breathed in through his nose and took in the smell of the salty ocean. It had only been about 30 minutes since they had left the island and he was already loving being on the sea. Yamaguchi was currently leaning against the side. His dark, olive green hair was getting messy from the wind flowing through it. He didn't even care that the sea water spraying on him hurt his face. Suddenly, he felt someone poke his shoulder which made him jump. Standing next to him was the older looking guy that had a goatee and long hair which was tied up.

''Sorry for making you jump, but I suggest you go and sit over there.'' He advised while pointing to a wooden bench near the kitchen door. ''I can get quite rough while we pass over the reef; don't want you falling overboard.''

''That would be the shortest adventure ever!'' The boy known as Nishinoya chimed in as he appeared from behind the older man.

''I'm sure if that were to happen someone would help.''

''I certainly won't be jumping in after you.'' Tsukishima said as he walked past Yamaguchi. ''You could be the King and I still wouldn't go in.''

''Alright I'm going.'' Yamaguchi grumbled as he walked over to the bench. What the hell was that boys problem, was he always this mean? He may not be the King, but he was royalty.

''Nobody would jump in for you, I'd just let you drown.'' The ginger haired boy chipped in while staring daggers at Tsukishima.

''Well at least if I drown I won't have to put up with you anymore.''

''What did you say!''

''Tsukishima! Stop winding up Hinata and get in the crows nest!'' The captain shouted across the ship.

''Yes captain.'' Tsukishima answered and approached the tallest mast. He gripped the rope ladder that was hanging from a basket like structure at the top of the mast. He then proceeded to climb up the ladder until he got to the top.

''What's he doing?'' Yamaguchi asked Nishinoya, pointing up to the mast.

''He's checking for any hazards that may be in the Black Crow's path, like rocks and enemy ships.'' Nishinoya answered.

"I see, he's pretty brave climbing up there, I wouldn't be able to do it."

"Same, in fact, none of the rest of us have actually gone up there. Tsukishima would probably kick you off before you even set foot in the nest."

"Why is that?"

"Well, when you're angry or fed up, where would you go?" Nishinoya asked while taking a seat next to Yamaguchi. The green haired teen pondered for a few minutes, there were quite a few places in the palace where Yamaguchi would go to. There's the kitchen, where he gets the head cook to make him fries which are amazing when they go all soft and floppy. Great, now he had made himself hungry for fries. The place he loves the most is being on his balcony just looking through his telescope, but if he said that then Nishinoya would defiantly know who I was. So Yamaguchi went for the next best place.

"The library, I could spend ages in there just reading book after book." Yamaguchi finally replied.

"Bit of a book worm are you, that's good to know. Anyway, as you will come to realise soon enough, we can all be quite...rambunctous, except for Tsukishima. So to get himself away from all the chaos, he would climb up to the crows nest, put his headphones on and tune everyone out."

"I don't get it, if he doesn't like you all then why did he join you're crew in the first place?"

"There is only one reason why he can tolerate us enough to to stay."

"What's that? Yamaguchi turned towards the spiky haired boy. Just before he could answer, something black flew inbetween them which made Yamaguchi nearly fall off the bench. It was definaty some sort of black bird, most likely a crow since the name of the pirate crew were The Black Crows. It flew over to the captain, which was now standing in front of Yamaguchi, and perched on his shoulder.

"Everyone on deck now!" Daichi ordered as he stroked under the crows chin. There must be a limitation to how many times Yamaguchi's heart jumps out of his mouth. Soon enough, Yamaguchi was surrounded by all of the crew.

"Shall we get on with the introductions?"

Jammie: Chapter 3 is completed *brushes hands together*

Tsukishima: It's about time, it took you five days to write this

Jammie: Technically it was three, I just couldn't upload it so ha

Yamaguchi: You were at you're friends house right?

Jammie: Yep she doesn't have internet so couldn't upload

Tsukishima: I'll let you off then, this time

Kageyama: You've got four followers now, imagine how frustrated they are that its late

Yamaguchi: It will be fine, I baked apology cookies *throws cookies at the followers*

Hinata: You can bake?

Yamaguchi: Yep, I learnt to because my boyfriend has the biggest sweet tooth ever!

Tsukishima: His strawberry shortcake is the best

Jammie: Well now I'm hungry for cake, so I'm gonna go bake in real life now *leaves the Haikyuu world*

Hinata: If you like this story then please leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed!

Yamaguchi: But no unesassary hate plz

Kageyama: see ya later!


	4. Meet The Crew

Jammie: Afternoon everyone, did you all enjoy Guy Fawkes Night, I did! *lets off fireworks*

Yamaguchi: What's Guy Fawkes Night?

Tsukishima: It's a Great British holiday that dates back to 1605. It is to commemorate the execution of a man called Guy Fawkes who tried to blow up parliament and King James l. On the 5th November, people light huge bonfires and let of fireworks.

Hinata: Why do you have to be so smart, it's not fair!

Kageyama: No, you're just stupid

Hinata: Like you can talk, Bakayama! *starts fighting with Kageyama*

Yamaguchi: Tsukki loves Great Britain, he's gonna take me to London someday

Tsukishima: After College probably

Jammie: It's really nice, lots of stuff to do

Hinata: I wanna go!

Jammie: You could all go, like a group holiday

Tsukishima: God no, there's no way I can go on holiday with those two freaks

Kageyama: Uncalled for

Yamaguchi: I think it's a great idea

Tsukishima: Fine, but if you annoy me once than I'm leaving you there

Hinata: Yay for Tsukishima not been able to say no to Yamaguchi

Kageyama: JAMMIE DOES NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

Jammie: Enjoy!

"Let's start with the introductions shall we?" Daichi suggested as the crew members all lined up. Except for Tsukishima who was still in the birds nest and didn't look like he was coming down anytime soon.

"Oi, get your ass down here Tsukishima!"

"I've already introduced myself so I'm not coming down and doing it again." Tsukishima refused and placed his headphones on his head.

"He's such a little shit, thinking he can do anything he pleases." Tanaka swore while scowling in the crows nest's direction.

"Leave him be, after all he was the one who found him." The silver haired boy waved his hand up and down.

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold." The captain suggested as he began to walk towards the kitchen. Everybody followed suit and went into the room Yamaguchi was in earlier. They then proceeded to take a seat at the dining room. Yamaguchi sat in the chair on the end of the table, right next to the silver haired boy. At the far end of the room was a desk which was adorned with a golden birdcage. Right next to it was a black, silky material that he assumed was covering the cage when Yamaguchi was in here before. That's why he didn't notice the crow the first time. The captain approached the desk and sat down on the chair behind it. He lifted his feet up and plonked them on the desk; his heavy boots clunking on the wooden surface. The crow hopped off Daichi's shoulder and went into the cage.

"Right gang, starting with Suga and then going clockwise, state you're name, age, what you're role on this ship is and pick three words that best describes you." The Captain ordered as he watched on. The silver haired boy that was currently sitting next to Yamaguchi held his hand out for a handshake. He grasped the boys hand out of politeness.

"Hello, my name is Sugawara Koshi, but you can call my Suga. I'm 20 years old and my roles on the Black Crow are cooking and I'm also the doctor.'' The silver haired boy introduced himself as he smiled softly. ''As for the three words that best describe me, well that will be nurturing, kind and loving. I'm pretty much the Crew's 'mum'" Suga confessed while air quoting with is fingers.

"If you have a problem, Suga can fix it." Nishinoya guaranteed as he stood up. "As for me, my name is Nishinoya Yuu, otherwise known as Noya-senpai and I am 19 years old. I serve as the entertainment on this ship and I'm mischievous, funny and energetic." He finished as he wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi's shoulder. 'Nice to meet ya. Now it's you're turn Asahi-San!"

'Asahi? I think Noya-San called that goatee guy Asahi earlier.' Yamaguchi thought and turned towards the said man. Sure enough, he looked towards Yamaguchi and opened his mouth.

"That would be me, my full name is Asahi Azumane and I'm the Captain's right hand man. I take the helm and give orders whenever the captain can't. I'm helpful, trustworthy and loyal."

"How old are you, like 27 or something?" Yamaguchi asked, which made the whole room burst out laughing. Nishinoya was rolling on the floor while Tanaka laughed his head off, and him buckled over in fits.

"I swear I am only 20 just like Suga is, I just have a lot of facial hair compared to most young adults!" Asahi sweat dropped as he swatted at Tanaka to try to stop him from laughing.

"You're only 20?!" Yamaguchi jaw dropped in shock.

"Ha ha, yeah he is only a year older than me. He looks like a proper thug doesn't he but he is the softest out of everybody on the ship." Tanaka explained while he wiped it tear away from his eye and eventually calmed down. "Speaking of yours truly, my name is Tanaka Ryu and I am the ship right of The Black Crow. I make sure that the ship is in top notch condition." He showed of his muscles for effect. " The three words to describe me would be tough, intimidating and courageous."

"Ooh finally my turn!" The ginger haired kid put his hand up to get Yamaguchi's attention. "I'm Hinata Shoyou and I am 18 years old!"

"Why do you get to go before me?" The raven haired boy sitting next to him shouted as he grabbed Hinata's shirt collar.

"Huh, because I am sat next to Tanaka-San and he just went, so it's my turn!"

"I'm taller than you, so it should be me!"

"What does being taller than me have to do with you going first?"

"That's enough!" Captain Daichi bellowed as he sat up and banged his fist on his desk, startling both Hinata and the raven haired boy." Kageyama, sit down, Hinata continue please!"

"Y-yes Captain!" Hinata squeaked while Kageyama huffed and sat back down. " As I was saying, I'm Hinata and as you can see I am short, however that gives me an advantage over bigger opponents. I can jump high and I am really fast so I am able to just bounce around them and they get really confused."

"It is quite funny watching Hinata go against bigger people, he darts around so fast that they just don't know what's going on until their on the floor." Suga chuckled at the thought.

"My three words are speedy, ginger and funny!"

"I'm Kageyama Tobio." The Raven haired boy spoke up. "I am also 18 and I am the cannon operator. I am precise, coordinated and serious."

"That's everyone, well nearly everyone. For now let's all get along until Yamaguchi gets off at the next habited island." The Captain announced as he got up from his chair. "Suga, can you get some grub on please, what ever Yamaguchi wants."

"Will do, I'll let you when it's ready." Suga replied as he got up and stretched.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my quarters." Daichi opens the birdcage and let's the crow fly out and perch back onto his shoulder. He then waves goodbye and walks out of the kitchen.

"Nearly everyone, he must be talking about Tsukishima." Yamaguchi wondered.

"So dearie, what kind of food do like?" Suga asked Yamaguchi as he neared the fridge.

"I'm fine with anything, I'm not fussy." Yamaguchi insisted as he shrugged.

"Come on, you must have a favourite food."

"I do love French fries, especially when they are soft and floppy." Yamaguchi confessed.

"French fries it is, we'll have hamburgers too. Tanaka, can you go get some potatoes from the food storage?"

"Sure thing." Tanaka rose up from his seat. "Noya, come with me and hold the candle so I can see where I'm going, it's pitch black out there."

"It's night!" Yamaguchi exclaimed as he rushed towards the kitchen exit. He pushed on the door and run out of the kitchen. As soon as he was outside his breathe hitched in his throat.

It was official, Yamaguchi had died and gone to heaven. Millions of stars littered the pitch black sky, he was literally surrounded. He reached out, as if he could touch them, like they weren't billions of miles away. For the first time since his mom died, he felt truly and utterly happy.

"What's got you so hyped up?" Tanaka raised his eyebrows at Yamaguchi as he placed down the sack of potatoes on deck. "You look like you're on cloud nine."

Yamaguchi looked towards Tanaka and blew out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding. "Do I? I just love night time. Especially on a clear night like this." Yamaguchi revealed as a smile crept up on his face.

"It is quite pretty, don't blame you at all for looking all star struck hehe." Noya grinned at the pun he just said.

"Do you know where on board has the best view?"

"You could go to the upper deck near Daichi's quarters, but the best view would defiantly from the Crows Nest."

"But we'll all know not to go up there, otherwise Tsukishima would kick us off before we even put a hand on the surface." Tanaka huffed as he picked up the sack of potatoes."

Don't stay out too long, don't want you to be getting a cold now do we?" Noya advised as they headed back towards the kitchen. Yamaguchi looked up towards the crows nest and frowned. He was so desperate to see the stars from as close up as he could. Yamaguchi decided he would take his chance and climb up to the top of the mast. Tsukishima wouldn't actually kick him.

Would he?

Jammie: Chapter 4 done

Hinata: yay!

Kageyama: I'm a cannon operator?

Jammie: Yep, cool right

Kageyama: Heck yeah

Hinata: I wonder what Tsukishima would be?

Yamaguchi: I think it's obvious what he is in this

Tsukishima: Very obvious

Hinata: how?

Kageyama: Even I know what his role is

Yamaguchi: Really, whisper it to me

Kageyama: sure *whispers in Yamaguchi's ear*

Yamaguchi: wow he actually knows

Tsukishima: Congrats on not been oblivious

Hinata: I wanna know!

Jammie: you'll find out next time!

Yamaguchi: see you all later!


	5. Mysterious Man

Jammie: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter!

Hinata: Afternoon

Yamaguchi: How's life in the real world?

Jammie: It's good, just spent the night at my friends place

Tsukishima: Girl or boy?

Jammie: Boy

Kageyama: Just a friend?

Jammie: Yes

Yamaguchi: You're sure, aren't you two quite close?

Jammie: What's this, grill Jammie on boys day?

Tsukishima: No but it was Yamaguchi's birthday on Friday

Hinata: Wait it was!

Yamaguchi: Yeah, it's no big deal

Hinata: It is too, I have to get you something

Tsukishima: Just buy him some french fries the next time you go to that fast food place

Yamaguchi: Sounds good to me

Hinata: That isn't a present though

Kageyama: Buy him a volleyball

Tsukishima: Not everybody is as obsessed with volleyball as a you

Yamaguchi: Plus I already have one

Hinata: I'm going to the store to get you something *leaves the story*

Kageyama: I'll go to, I need to make sure he doesn't get anything stupid *follows Hinata*

Tsukishima: Like he can talk

Yamaguchi: *giggles*

Jammie: I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

Tsukishima: Enjoy

Yamaguchi had to think this through, he knew if he just climbed up Tsukishima would just stick his head down and tell him to get off. He needed to know exactly where he was in the birds nest. He imagined that the blonde with would be at the back to avoid falling out of the basket. However he also needed to know if he still had his headphones on, and if he did, then how little could he hear. So Yamaguchi decided he needed to do some experiments. He went towards the upper deck and climbed up the steps, once up he went to the very farthest part so he could get a good look into the nest. Tsukishima was indeed still in there, and he was at the back of the basket.

He also had his eyes closed.

Wether he was asleep or not, Yamaguchi had no clue, but he still had his headphones on. So Yamaguchi did the next test, to see if Tsukishima was actually listening to music or not. While looking directly at him, Yamaguchi clapped once; the sound echoing through the night and reverberating off the mast. Yamaguchi fixed his eyes on Tsukishima, watching to see if the blonde would open his eyes. He didn't. Just to make sure, Yamaguchi clapped one more time as hard as he could. Tsukishima was defiantly either asleep or had his music on so loud that he couldn't hear. Yamaguchi nodded in approval, and he strode down the steps and walked up to the mast. He reached out for the ladder and firmly grasped the wooden bar. He took in a deep breathe, and breathe out slowly.

Here goes nothing.

*Back on the island*

Iwazumi had enough. After he separated from Oikawa, he ran to the dock bar to try and find out who's ship Prince Yamaguchi stowed away on. He couldn't believe he was spending the night before his day off interrogating drunks that could hardily stand up, never mind being able to have a conversation, instead of getting drunk himself. Not that it would matter, because he would imagine he wasn't getting a day off until the prince was safely back in the palace.

"I heard your trying to find out who those people were earlier."

Iwazumi looked towards the direction of the voice. There was a lone man sitting at the bar; he sported a cloak with a hood that covered the back of his head. He kicked the barstool next to him, monitoring for the Vice Admiral to take a seat. Iwazumi complied and got out of his current chair and sautered over to the bar. He took a seat on the barstool next to the stranger.

"Bartender, two bottles of rum please." The stranger asked in a husky voice as he placed two coins on the wooden bar.

"Right away sir." The bartender said while he pocketed the coins and grabbed two bottles of rum from the shelf. He popped the corks and set one bottle in front of Iwazumi and one in front of the man next to him.

"So Mr mysterious man, what do you know about the group of people that were here earlier?" Iwazumi asked, taking a swig of the rum.

"There pirates, pretty well known actually." The man answered as he too took a drink from his bottle.

"Who were they?"

"Now, now Vice Admiral, you don't think I'm gonna give you information for free do you?"

"Will this do?" Iwazumi dug in his pocket and pulled out a small bag and chucked it onto the counter. The sound of coins jingled as the bag hit the bar. He was fully aware that he might have to pay to get information so he had come prepared. The man smirked.

"Very persuasive, but it's not money I'm after." The man spoke truthfully and pushed the money back towards Iwazumi.

"If it's not money, then what is it you want?"

"Well, if I were to guess, someone very important to the kingdom has most likely stowed away on that boat, am I correct?"

"Just who are you. What is you're purpose here?"

"That, my friend, is for me to know and for you to find out, soon enough."

"Okay, I'll play along for now, what is it you want?"

" There is a person on that boat that owes me payment."

"For What?"

"Medical expenses. His sister became sick and his parents abandoned them when they were little. So he was desperate to get his hands on some money. I agreed to help as long as he payed me back as soon as his sister."

"So did he not pay your money back."

"Oh no wasn't money I was after."

"It wasn't? That what did you want in return?" Iwazumi enquired. The man slowly swivelled his barstool until he was facing Iwazumi. He raised his head ever so slightly, just enough to get a glimpse of his face. He had large, downturned eyes giving him a sleepy looking expression. His pupils are small and dark red, making Iwazumi's body freeze for a second. Tufts of fiery Red hair poked out of the hood, it was almost like he was staring at a demon.

The mans mouth curled up in an sadistic smile.

"I wanted him."

"What do you mean by you wanted him, like a servant?"

"Yeah, sure we'll call it that. Look just promise you'll bring me him and I will tell you whose boat you're perusing."

"Alright deal." Iwazumi agreed and shook the man's hand.

"Great, the boat that you're guy has stowed away on is The Black Crow."

"That boat belongs to the Karasono Pirates."

"Indeed, bet you're relieved huh? For pirates, they're quite dolcile and whenever they fight, they never kill their enemies." The man reassured as he finished his bottle of rum and slid of his stool.

"Yeah that's good news, if he's discovered, then it's very unlikely they'll kill him."

"I'm glad I could be of service." The man bowed theatrically. Iwazumi put his thumb and index finger into his mouth and whistled for one of the messenger wolves. In a matter of moments a wolf burst into the bar and ran up towards the Vice Admiral. The wolf sat down and Iwazumi quickly wrote a note on a piece of parchment paper for Oiwawa. He strapped the parchment onto the wolves collar and got a price of cloth out of his pocket that was ladled with the Admiral's scent. He let the wolf sniff the cloth to the Akers in the scent.

"Take this to Oikawa." Iwazume ordered the wolf and it turned and ran out of the bar towards the palace. "So who is this person you want me to bring you?"

"Actually I was hoping if I could join you on you're little jaunt."

"I'm sorry but that is not possible."

''Listen, I know who you're looking for, unless you want me to go telling people then I suggest you let me aboard the Blue Castle.''

''You're bluffing.''

''You wanna risk it?''

Iwazumi frowned. He could see that this guy was telling the truth just by looking in his eyes. If word got out that the young Prince Yamaguchi had left the palace, all sorts of bounty hunters and robbers will go out looking for him.

''Alright fine, but if you ever betray us then I'll have you're head Mr...?

''Tendo Satori.''

''Pleasure to finally meet you, now who is it that you're after. Give me a name.''

''He's a famous Artist that only ever paints or sketches one thing. Nobody knows who he looks like or his name. People only know him by his signature name.''

''So, what is it?''

The man stretched and smiled.

''He goes by the name... Stardust.''

Jammie: Chapter 5 completed

Hinata: I'm back

Yamaguchi: So what did you get me?

Kageyama: Here it is *hands Yamaguchi a large rectangular gift*

Yamaguchi: This box is nearly up to my waist, you shouldn't have Hinata

Tsukishima: Just open it

Yamaguchi: Okay Tsukki *opens gift*

Jammie: Well what is it?

Yamaguchi: OMG IT'S A GIANT FRENCH FRIES PLUSHIE! *squeals*

Tsukishima: Okay that's pretty cool

Hinata: Yay I got Tsukishima's approval

Kageyama: With my help

Yamaguchi: Thank you both *hugs hinata and Kageyama*

Jammie: Happy Birthday Yams!

Tsukishima: See you all later!


	6. Oikawa And The Enraged King

Hinata: Has anyone seen Jammie?  
Yamaguchi: No it's been a month since she updated last  
Tsukishima: Maybe she can't be bothered anymore  
Yamaguchi: I highly doubt it  
Kageyama: Maybe she has just got writers block  
Hinata: what's that?  
Tsukishima: It's basically when an author can't think of what to write next  
Yamaguchi: No I don't think it's that, She is going through a lot of personal sadness at the moment. This time of year isn't particularly happy for her.  
Hinata: But why, its mass soon  
Yamaguchi: Even so, a lot of tragic things have happened to her for the past three years at the start of each year.  
Kageyama: That is most likely the reason why she hasn't updated then  
Jammie: *Magically appears* Hi guys, sorry its been so long.  
Hinata: Jammie! * rugby tackles Jammie*  
Jammie: Whoa, easy your gonna nock me over! * hugs Hinata back*  
Yamaguchi: Welcome back Jammie, well all missed you! *joins in on the hug*  
Jammie: Really? Everyone? *looks over to Tsukki and Kageyama*  
Tsukishima: A little  
Kageyama: Same  
Jammie: Come you tsundres * pulls both Kageyama and Tsukishima into a hug*  
Tsukishima/Kageyama: *reluctantly hugs her back*  
Yamaguchi: how you feeling?  
Jammie: I'm feeling okay, under the circumstances. But I am determined to get this chapter and the next one done before the new year.  
Hinata: Yay!  
Jammie: Hinata, care to do the honour?  
Hinata: JAMMIE DOES NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!  
Yamaguchi: Enjoy!

*At the palace*

Oikawa took a deep breath while standing in front of the throne room doors. He was preparing himself for the anger that would be aimed directly at him. How was he supposed to tell the King that his only son has most likely stowed away on a pirate ship.  
"Okay, just stay calm and if he gets out his sword, leg it." Oikawa said to himself as he pushed the doors open. He strolled into the huge room, the tall, stained glass windows now visible against the black night. The walls were adorned by multiple tapestries and paintings. In the corner was a decorative fireplace, unused during the summer months. In the centre of the room was a throne which is a high back chair made of a deep dark oak finish with a red velvet cushion. The throne sits at the top of a three stepped platform, making the King; who was comfortably sitting on the throne, raised up as to say 'I'm so important that I have to higher then everyone else'.

"Ah Admiral Tooru, what news do you bring about the whereabouts of my son?" The King asked as he crossed his legs. Oikawa sweat dropped.  
"Well, according to my sources, we think that he may not actually be on the island any more." Oikawa said quietly. The room fell into silence,  
if someone were to drop a pin; it's ting would echo through the room.

"Is that so, and how have you come to this conclusion?" The King said as he slowly rose from his throne. Oikawa took a step back, hesitant to speak. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, their was a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" The king ordered as he stepped down the three small steps towards Oikawa. The huge doors opened revealing a low ranking solider.  
"You're Majesty, one of Vice Admiral's wolves has turned up with a message." The soldier announced as he let the wolf into the throne room.  
"Ah good, thank you soldier, dismissed." Oikawa thanked as he practically jogged to the wolf. The soldier saluted and walked out of the room. The Admiral grabbed the parchment from the wolves collar and stroked the wolf as praise for delivering the message.  
"What is that?" The king asked as he took a seat on his throne once more.  
"Hopefully, this will tell us where Prince Yamaguchi is." Oikawa slowly opened the parchment to reveal a very unusual pirates flag. Normally the flag would be black that would sport a white skull and crossbones. But in this case it was flipped. It was a white flag with a black skull surrounded by what looked like black feathers.  
"It seems that Prince Yamaguchi has stowed away on the Karasuno Pirates ship." Oikawa sighed in relief as stuffed the parchment into his pocket.  
" My only son has been taken on a pirate ship and you sound like you're happy!" The king boomed as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Oikawa took a step back.  
"Please Your Highness, let me explain okay? The Karasuno Pirates are the most docile pirates in the area. They never kill and they also steal medical and food supplies from the wealthy and give it to the less fortunate."  
"So like robin hood but pirates?"  
"Pretty much, so if he has stowed away then its most likely that they will just drop him off at the next island."  
"What will they do if they find out he is a Prince?"  
"I don't actually know what they'll do, they won't kill him I know that much."  
"Go set sail, bring back my son or it will be you're head!" The King ordered as he sat back in his throne. "Oh and take Kiyoka too, she is Tadashi's maid so there is no point her staying here."  
"Yes Your majesty!" Oikawa bowed and exited the throne room. As soon as he was out and behind closed doors he visibly relaxed. He was glad he was still one piece. He strolled towards Kiyoka's quarters, knowing she will most likely be ready to leave; she has always been a 'prepared for anything' kind of women. She probably feels responsible for what's happened, but really it was the Kings fault for summoning her without sending a servant to keep on eye on the Prince in her place. Soon enough he arrived at her room; raising his right arm to knock on the door. Before he could, the door opened to reveal a smartly clothed Kiyoka with two suitcases; one in each of her hands.  
"Am I right to assume that Tadashi has left the island?" Kiyoka asked she stepped out her room.  
"Yeah, he's one a Pirate ship called the Black Crow sailed by the Karasuno Pirates." Oikawa explained as he lowered his arm.  
"I see, then we better get going." Kiyoka placed one of the suitcases on the floor so she could shut her door. She took out a key from her coat pocket and locked her room doors.

''Why do you have two cases?''

''One is for my belongings and the other has clean clothes for Tadashi.''

''I see, well, let us get going. The longer we spend on the island the further away Prince Yamaguchi gets.'' Oikawa suggested as he offered to carry the suitcases.

''Thanks for the offer but I am more than capable of carrying them myself.'' Kiyoka said in a matter of fact tone and began to walk towards the palace exit.

''Of course you are, just being a gentleman.'' Oikawa sighed as he did a quick jog to catch up. ''Lets hope we find him before the pirates find out who he really is.''

Jammie: Chapter 6 is completed

Yamaguchi: This chapter is quite short compared to the others

Kageyama: Just like a certain ginger haired boy

Hinata: Shut up Bakayama!

Tsukishima: Not Bad King

Kageyama: Stop calling me that

Jammie: I know it is, I want to give the people something to read. Even if it is short

Yamaguchi: It's not about quantity but quality

Jammie: Exactly

Hinata: So when is the next chapter coming out?

Jammie: hopefully Christmas day, but we will see. Defiantly before New Year

Yamaguchi: we'll all keep our fingers crossed

Tsukishima: Maybe

Hinata: Saltyshima in the house

Kageyama: Ha nice one

Tsukishima: I walked into that one

Yamaguchi: Yeah you did

Jammie: See you all next time!


	7. Up In The Crow's Nest

Chapter 7

Jammie: Merry Christmas everybody! *blows a party blower*

Yamaguchi: Wahoo! *swings around a noise maker*

Jammie: Okay we are all gonna do secret Santa!

Hinata: What's that?

Tsukishima: It's where a group of people place their names into a hat or box and mix them up. Each person then chooses one name from the hat/box, but doesn't tell anyone which name was picked. He/she is now responsible for buying a gift for the person selected.

Kageyama: How the hell does he know all this?

Yamaguchi: Tsukki is full of random facts

Jammie: So lets start the draw! *makes a top hat appear*

Hinata: How does she do that?

Kageyama: Because she's the author dumbass

Hinata: Fight me

Yamaguchi: Come on you to behave yourself, lets all pick a name out of the hat *Picks out a piece a paper*

Tsukishima: That's my Yamaguchi *picks a name out*

Jammie: Hinata, Kageyama, pick one

Hinata/Kageyama: Okay *both pick out names*

Jammie: Okay you all have until the end of the chapter to find the perfect gift for your person, so time to do the disclaimer.

Hinata: I'll do it, JAMMIE DOES NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!

Kageyama: *scowls* I wanna swap my person

Yamaguchi: Well we all know who he has now

Jammie: You have to get something that the person would like, if you get anything bad or pointless then you have to do a dare.

Tsukishima: Sounds interesting

Yamaguchi: Enjoy the Chapter!

Yamaguchi started to climb up the mast, being extra mindful to be quite as to not disturb the blonde. Halfway up, Yamaguchi stopped to take a breath. He realised that it was not as easy to climb the mast as Tsukishima made it look. The tall boy must be pretty strong to manage to climb up so swiftly. Just the thought of Tsukki's strong arms holding him made Yamaguchi blush bright red.

"Wait... Tsukki?" Yamaguchi eyes widened as he realised he had unconsciously given Tsukishima a nickname. "Whatever you do Tadashi, do not any under circumstances called him that to his face." Yamaguchi ordered himself as he carried up the mast. When he got to the top he placed a hand onto the crows nest's floor and pulled himself up; just enough so his eyes were peaking up to see whether Tsukishima was still asleep. Tsukki's eyes were indeed closed; his very long eyelashes would make the prettiest girl alive jealous. His chest was slowly rising as he gently breathed in and out. Everytime he breathed out his breath would create small puffs of air caused by the cold night. If Yamaguchi was unsure that he was attracted to the blonde earlier, he was defiantly sure he was now. Yamaguchi shook his head to get that though out of his head. There's no way someone so perfect could like a guy who was so, well, imperfect. He was just a freckle faced, scrawny 18 year old. His hair is a dark, murky green colour with a flyaway piece of hair sticking up at the top that no amount of hair gel would keep it down. His mum always told him he was handsome, but he never took her seriously. He slowly pulled the rest of himself up until he was firmly onto the crows nest. There was a wooden chest at the west side of the nest; probably where Tsukishima stores all his navigation gear. The thing that got his attention the most was an antique telescope that was fixed to the floor an the outside rail, most likely to stop it from moving or falling off the nest. Yamaguchi tiptoed over to the telescope as to not wake up the blonde navigator. He was in awe at how beautiful it was.

The telescope was made of silver and black metal fixed to a matching tripod. It looked like it could be taken off the tripod to be used as a handheld one. Covering the spyglass end is a silver cap attached to the telescope by a silver linked chain. The tripod's hight could be adjusted to suit the users height. Yamaguchi looked behind him; Tsukishima was still out cold, so Yamagchi decided that he would take a sneaky peak through the telescope. He unscrewed the cap off the spyglass and placed it into the cap holder. Yamaguchi then adjusted the angle of the spyglass and looked through it. Suddenly, the stars in the sky that were billions of miles away now looked like they were so close that if you were to reach out you would touch them. He searched for the Sagittarious constellation, finding it with ease. Using the Archers arrow as a guide, Yamaguchi folowed the path to the heart of Scorpio; his zodiac constellation. He could have spent hours looking through the spyglass trying to spot every constellation in the sky, however, his plan was cut short as in one moment instead of seeing stars all he could see was pitch black.

"Are you purposely trying to get me to shoot you?" An all too familiar voice rang out just near Yamaguchi's ear, making him jump back from the telescope in suprise. He accidentally bumped into Tsukishima's chest, thank god he didn't knock him over. Yamaguchi turned around to face him. He didn't look too impressed; his right hand resting on his hip and his face in a stern scowl as to say 'what the hell were you thinking'.

"Why would I want you to shoot me?" Yamaguchi finally said, moving away from the telescope.

"Well, because since you set foot on this ship it seems like you are going out of your way to piss me off." Tsukishima scowled as he took a step towards Yamaguchi; which made the latter boy take a step back.

''It's not like I am meaning to though.''

''Could have fooled me, since not only are you hiding something from me but you are also up in the crows nest; which I know fully well that Nishinoya told you that the only person that is allowed up here is me.'' Tsukishima continued to move towards Yamaguchi until the freckled boy was right against the back rail. There was only a few inches of space in between them. '' So here is what is gonna happen, you have one minute to tell me what on earth possessed you to come up here, if I don't like your answer then I'll leave you up here. You can figure out how to get down yourself.''

Yamaguchi gulped nervously. He was hoping Tsukishima would understand why he was up here; since he was also interested in the stars, otherwise he wouldn't have become a Navigator. So he slowly nodded and began to speak.

''I just wanted to get as close to the stars as possible.'' Yamaguchi confessed quietly a she twiddled his thumbs. He looked up at Tsukishima to see that the tall boy's expression has softened a bit.

''Elaborate please.''

" I have always loved the stars, even when I was little. I would spend hours after nightfall looking out my window."

"Do you love them because there; as Hinata put it the first time, 'shiny'?" Tsukishima asked mockingly while air quoting the word shiny.

"Well they are beautiful, but thats not the main reason why I love them."

"Really, then what is?"

"The constellations; especially the Zodiac ones and the stories that they tell." Yamaguchi confessed, a small smile appearing on his face. He looked up at Tsukishima, who now looked very surprised at his answer.

"You know about constellations?"

"Yes, when I was little my mum bought me a telescope for my birthday. We spent every night having competitions to see who could find the constellation first." Yamaguchi explained excitedly.

"I see, it seems I have misjudged you." Tsukishima apologised as he finally stepped out of Yamaguchi's personal bubble. "I thought you just liked them because they are pretty, everyone one else on this ship does. Its quite rare that I encounter someone besides me who actually studies constellations."

"So your not going to leave me up here?"

"No, in fact, your welcome to come up here anytime I am; it would be nice to finally talk to someone who actually knows what I'm talking about."

"You serious, your not pulling my leg are you?"

"No, your welcome to come up anytime."

" Yay, thank you Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said without thinking.

"Tsukki?" Tsukishima repeated as he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Yamaguchi's hands shot up to cover his mouth.

"Oh my god im so sorry I didn't mean to say that outload. I won't say it again i promise."

"I like it."

"Wait, you do?" Yamaguchi relaxed as he watched Tsukki crossed his arms.

"Yeah, afterall, Tsukki does mean moon in japanese so I think its a pretty good nickname considering I love space. Did you want to call me that from now on?"

"I would like to, but only if you are sure that your fine with it."

"No it's a good idea, I'm suprised know one else gas thought about it before now."

"Okay Tsukki it is then." Yamaguchi smiled brightly. He could have sworn the blonde boy blushed for a second, but the smell off food that was wafting in the air made him think he was just imagining it.

"We should get down, Suga is probably just about done with supper." Tsukki said while he rubbed the back of head.

"Yeah, probably."

Tsukki walked over to a wooden pole with a hook attached to it. On the hook was what looked like some sort of harness; most likely used to do repairs on the masts. Tsukki grabbed the gear and walked back over to Yamaguchi.

"May I?" Tsukki asked for permission to strap Yamaguchi into the gear.

"Sure, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get down." Yamaguchi chuckled as he lifted up his arms for dramatic effect. Which made Tsukki chuckle too.

Tsukki held the harness by the back D-ring. He shook the harness to allow all straps to fall in place. He then slipped the shoulder straps over Yamaguchi's shoulders so the D-ring was located in middle of Yamaguchi's back between his shoulder blades. Tsukki then placed the leg straps on the floor and motioned for the freckled boy to step into it. Yamaguchi complied and stepped into the leg straps. He then pulled up the straps between legs and let Tsukki connect it to the waist strap. He then grabbed a thick ripe with a metal clasp on the end. He then fixed the clasp to the D-ring on the back of the chest strap.

"Okay your all set to go. Just make your way down the ladders, if you slip then the harness will stop you from falling."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I will come down when your down safely."

"How exactly?"

"You'll see." Tsukishima smirked as he grabbed Yamaguchi by the shoulders and pivoted him towards the ladders to get back onto deck. "Just take it slow okay?"

" Obviously, I don't fancy falling." Yamaguchi breathed in and out and started the climb down; reachin the bottom with ease. Once he got down, Yamaguchi unfastened himself and stepped out of the harness. "So how are you getting down?"

"Like this." Tsukki replied, before grabbing the rope and backing up. Then without warning lept of the crows nest; swinging elgantly down until his feet planted onto the deck. Yamaguchi was gobsmacked as to what he had just witnessed.

" You will catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Tsukki smirked as he took the harness from Yamaguchi.

" That was so cool!" Yamaguchi said excitedly as he clapped.

"Thanks, it is really fun to do, maybe I'll teach you how to do it while your travelling with us."

" That would be awesome, but right now all I care about is food."

"Me too, lets head to the kitchen." Tsukki advised as he started to walk towards the kitchen. Yamaguchi smiled to himself and he followed Tsukki.

God he was falling so hard.

Jammie: Chapter 7 done!

Hinata: Time to swap xmas gifts!

Kageyama: Here Tsukishima *gives Tsukishima a present*

Tsukki: I knew you had me; it was written all over your face

Yamaguchi: I got you Kageyama! *gives gift*

Hinata: I got Yamaguchi, its to go with your french fry plushie I got you for your birthday *gives gift*

Tsukki: which means I got Hinata, so easy to buy for *gives gift*

Yamaguchi: Same with Kageyama

Hinata: How come?

Jammie: Because the only thing you like is volleyball

Kageyama: True

Jammie: So Tsukki what did you get?

Tsukishima: A dinosaur jigsaw puzzle

Yamaguchi: Nice

Jammie: What about you Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi: Hinata got me a matching hamburger plushie for my fries plushie

Jammie: And Kageyama?

Kageyama: I got a n official Japan Volley ball jersey with a number nine on it

Hinata: Omg me too, just with a 10 instead of a nine.

Jammie: Good gift giving guys, no dares for today

Tsukishima: Boring

Yamaguchi: I was sure Kageyama would have to do a dare

Kageyama: You underestimate me

Jammie: Anyway, I hope you all have a good xmas and a happy new year!

Yamaguchi: see you all in the new year!


	8. The Eighth Crow

Jammie: Happy new year everyone!

Tsukishima: It's like March now though

Jammie: I know it is, I have just been extremely busy, like I haven't had any time for my self recently

Yamaguchi: It's hard been an adult huh?

Jammie: Yeah, I'm 23 now

Hinata: Wait you had your birthday?

Jammie: I certainly did

Yamaguchi: Happy Birthday! *Walks up to jammie* me a Tsukki have got you a present

Jammie: Awww guys you didn't have to get me anything

Tsukki: Lets just get it over with *walks over to Jammie*

Jammie: What are you guys...*interrupted Mid sentence by being kissed on each cheek by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima*

Hinata: Omg they just kissed Jammie!

Kageyama: Jammie are you okay?

Jammie: *goes red like a tomato and faints*

Yamaguchi: oops, I think we might have broke her *tries to wake her up by tapping her face*

Hinata: Great, whose going to write the chapter

Tsukishima: Don't worry, I have the storyboard right here so I'm sure I can write it how she wanted it

Kageyama: why do you have the story board?

Tsukishima: for emergencies like this obviously

Yamaguchi: Tsuki is really good at creative writing

Hinata: Yamaguchi I think your boyfriend is a robot, he knows how to do everything

Tsukishima: No I just pay attention is school like I'm supposed to

Kageyama: Ha, you just got owned

Yamaguchi: Same goes for you too though, right Kageyama?

Tsukishima: that is what you call a double burn

Kageyama: Whatever

Hinata: JAMMIE DOES NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!

Tsukishima: alright, here goes nothing

Yamaguchi: You can do it Tsukki!

*at the docks back on the island*

Iwazumi was standing with his arms crossed with his foot tapping away as if he was getting impatient. Oikawa hadn't arrived at the docks, and it had been half an hour since his messenger wolf had returned to him and the Blue Castle was already to ship off.

"Where the hell is he?" Iwazumi huffed as he looked down at his watch.

"Vice Admiral Iwazumi, The Blue Castle is fully stocked and in tip top shape!" A soldier announces to Iwazumi as he stood to attention.

"Good work, Yahaba." Iwazumi praised the soldier while patting his back. "Now if only the Captain would hurry up and get here we can set sail, he's so fucking annoying!"

"That's not nice Iwa-chan, how are you supposed to get a date with that attitude?" Oikawa said as he strolled up with Kiyoko in tow.

"Shut up Arsehole, what took you so Damn long!" Iwazumi scolded while kicking Oikawa in the side.

"Ouch, that hurt Iwa-Chan!"

"It doesn't take 35 min to walk from the Palace to the docks, it takes 25 minutes at the most!"

"He stopped to talk to some pretty girls." Kiyoko grassed Oikawa up while walking past Iwazumi to the ship.

"Should have known, Crappy Oikawa!" Iwazumi cursed as he clipped Oikawa's ear.

" So abusive." Oikawa said as he rubbed his ear.

"Admiral Oikawa, Blue Castle is all ready to set sail!" Yahaba declared as he saluted the Admiral.

"Alright, then let's get going, the Black Crow set off about 3 hours ago so we have a lot of catching up to do!" Oikawa ordered as he strode towards the galleon.

"And who's fault is that I wonder." Iwazumi scoffed as he followed his best friend.

This was going to be a long journey.

*Back on the Black Crow*

As Tadashi and Tsukishima walked through the door that led to the kitchen, they were bombarded by laughter, excitement and the smell of food.

"Just in time!" Suga smiled as he placed a platter of hamburgers, fries and salad onto the dining table.

"God I'm so hungry!" Noya licked his lips as he and Tanaka went to grab a burger. Before they could Daichi grabbed both of their collars and pulled them back.

"Sorry boys, but I think it should be guests first, otherwise there won't be any left." Daichi told them both as he motioned to Tadashi.

"It all looks so good!" Tadashi drooled as his stomach rumbled in anticipation.

"Help yourself, I can always make more." Suga insisted as handed Tadashi a plate.

"You always have to make more, everyone here is a bottomless pit." Daichi confessed.

"Except Tsukishima, he eats a child's portion." Tanaka sighed as he shook his head.

"No I eat what a teenager supposed to eat, it's God's guess how your not all fat." Tsukishima said in a matter of fact tone.

"Come on now, let's not do this in front of Tadashi." Suga asked as he handed a plate to Tsukishima. "Thanks, I'll go take some to Hitoka and I'll be back." Tsukishima thanked as he grabbed a hamburger and some salad and placed it on a plate. He the proceeded to walk out the kitchen.

"Who's Hitoka?" Tadashi asked as he helped himself to a big serving of fries."

"I'm sure Tsukishima will explain to you who she is, it's not really our place." Suga assured as he walked up to Daichi and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Yamaguchi nearly chocked on the French fries he was currently munching on.

"No fair, no PDA in front of everyone, that's the number one rule." Hinata pouted as he munched on burger.

"He's right Suga, besides I'm pretty sure Tadashi over there isn't accustomed to seeing two guys kissing." Daichi nodded as he took a burger from the table.

"N-no it's fine, just caught me off guard is all." Tadashi quietly said as he shrunk back into his chair.

"Sorry Daichi, I won't do it again." Suga promised as he pulled the Captain and went to whisper in his ear. Even though it was barely audible, Tadashi swore he heard Suga say 'punish me later', which just made his face go so red that the tomatoes in the salad would be jealous.

*meanwhile with Tsukishima*

Tsukishima made his way towards his quarters underneath the deck to the port. He felt bad for leaving Tadashi with the crew, but he was confident Daichi would look after him. Tsukishima finally arrived at his quarters and placed his right hand on the brass door knob, turned it clockwise and pushed the door open. Once inside he shut the door behind him and removed his shoes and replaced them with blue slippers. He then proceeded to walk through his room, towards a door that had a plaque on saying 'Tsukishima Hitoka's room'. He raised his hand and softly knocked on the door.

"It's me, I'm coming in." Tsukishima warned as he opened the door slowly, just in case she was still asleep. Luckily for him, his sister was sat up in her bed, wide awake with her nose in a book.

"Hi nee-chan!" The girl greeted her brother cheerfully. "Is that for me?" She asked as she pointed to the plate of food in Tsukishima's hand.

"Yeah, hamburger and salad." Tsukishima answered as he placed the plate on her bedside table.

"Nice one, its been like 2 months since Suga-san made burgers, what's the occasion?" Hitoka asked as she scooted over to the far side of the bed so Tsukishima could sit down.

"We have a stow away on board" Tsukishima confessed as he sat next to his sister.

"A stow away? Like someone snuck onto the ship?"

"Yeah, but he didn't realise I spotted him as soon as he stepped foot on deck."

"Him?" Hitoka repeated as she took a bite of her burger.

"His name is Tadashi, same age as us I believe."

"How is this relevant to Suga-san making burgers?"

"Tadashi's favourite food is French fries so Suga decided to make them and burgers."

"And where are my French fries?"

"Still in the dining room."

" Ha, ha, very funny!" Hitoka laughed as she playfully hit her brother in the arm."

"Hey, be nice to your big brother." Tsukishima smiles as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Your only older by like ten minutes."

"Still older though."

"Whatever, so is this Tadashi staying with us?" Hitoka asked as she finished off her salad.

"Just until the next habited island, it's not perminant nant." Tsukishima said as he got up from the bed and stretched.

"Okay, can I meet him?"

"I'll bring him later, he'll most likely be staying in my room so he will meet you then."

"Cool, I'm going to get some sleep, I've been awake for a while." Hitoka yawed as she got comfy.

"Goodnight Hitoka." Tsukishima whispered as he leaned down and gave his sister a kiss on her head. He then picked up the empty plate and made his way back to the dining room. However when he opened the door he was greeted to a very red faced Tadashi.

"Welcome back Tsukishima, how was Hitoka? Suga asked as he passed him a plateful of food.

"She was fine thanks, but why is Tadashi bright red?" Tsukishima replied as he accepted the plate and took a seat next to said boy.

"Suga kissed Daichi I front of him." Kageyama ratted Suga out as he reached for some French fries.

"For gods sake, really Suga-san?" Tsukishima sighed as he gave Suga a look, which Suga just stuck his tongue out back.

"It's fine really, I don't mind. By the way Tsukki, who's Hitoka? Yamaguchi turned towards Tsukishima and tilted his head.

"Ha ha ha, Tsukki; that's a cute nickname." Tanaka laughed out loud, which proved a mistake as he received the most intimidating glare from the tall blonde.

''Yeah and if anyone but Tadashi calls me it then I'll shoot them.'' Tsukishima threatened as he adjusted his glasses.

''Bring it on Tsukki-chan, come at-.'' Before Tanaka could finish his sentence he received a whack on the head from the Captain.

''That's enough Tanaka, we both know you'd lose in an instant.'' Daichi warned Tanaka as he went to take a seat in his captain chair.

''Hmph, you don't know that.'' Tanaka muttered as he rubbed his head.

''He'd shoot you before you'd even realise he was in the same room, that's just how stealthy he is.''

''So that's how he snuck on me when I first arrived on the ship.'' Tadashi thought to himself. He was really glad that Tsukki chose to capture him instead just shooting him.

''Hitoka is my sister by the way.'' Tsukishima finally said, bringing Tadashi back to reality.

''You have a sister?''

''She isn't just his sister, there twins.'' Suga revealed as he started to wash up

''Wait, really? That's so cool!'' Tadashi exclaimed as he smiled.

''I'm the older twin, by ten minutes or so.'' Tsukishima estimated as he got up and walked to the fridge. he pulled out a slice of cake with strawberries on the top and sat back down.

''When you see them next to each other, they defiantly look related, but you wouldn't think there the same age.'' Asahi explained as he got up to help Suga by drying the pots he had washed. '' They have a good 40cm difference in height. Tsukishima is 190cm while Hitoka is only barely 150cm.''

'' That's how its always been, she hasn't really come close to my height.''

''Well, boys do tend to be taller than girls, so it makes sense.''

''Why doesn't she hang out with everyone on deck, is it because your all too much for her?'' Tadashi pondered as he eyed up the cake Tsukishima was currently eating. The blonde noticed this and proceeded to give half of his cake to Tadashi. ''Thanks Tsukki!'' Tadashi smiled as he tucked in to dessert.

''Wow he is actually sharing his strawberry shortcake? Looks like Tsukishima has developed a soft spot for the stow away.'' Suga quietly said to Asahi so Tsukishima wouldn't here.

Though the way the tip of Tsukishima's ears turned pink might of said otherwise.

'' It's not that she doesn't want to. in fact she loves everyone on the Black Crow.'' Tsukishima managed to speak without showing any signs of embarrassment. '' She just gets sick quite easily, she was born with a weak immune system.''

''I see, so she doesn't get to leave her bed often?'' Tadashi asked as he polished of the cake.

''The longest time she has been truly healthy is about a month.''

''Bless her, how is she now?''

''She's probably about Eighty percent okay a t the moment, I gave her some medication earlier and its taken effect.''

''That's good to hear.'' Tadashi nodded as he yawned. Man he was starting to get tired. he could feel his eyes starting to close.

''Right, I think its time we all hit the sack, we have all had a busy night.'' Daichi announced as he got up from his seat and stretched.

''Bet I can get to our room first! Hinata challenged Kageyama as he ran out the room.

''Hey dumbass, no head starts! Kageyama snapped as he ran after Hinata.

''God there such imbeciles, night everyone.'' Tanaka shook hi head as he left the dining room.

''Tsukishima, since your the only one who has a spare bed, Tadashi will have to sleep in your room.''

''Yes captain, come on Tadashi, let's go.'' Tsukishima agreed as he also got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

''Thank you again for letting me join you until the next island, goodnight.'' Tadashi bowed as he followed Tsukishima out the door.

''Come on Asahi, I'm getting tired too!'' Noya yawned as he grabbed Asahi's hand and pulled him out the dining room.

''Okay Noya, goodnight Suga, Daichi!'' Asahi waved as he let himself be dragged. Soon enough, Suga and Daichi were alone in the kitchen.

''So today was interesting huh?'' Suga spoke while drying his hands from washing up.

''I just hope letting Tadashi on board won't come back and bite us, speaking of which.'' Daichi started as he wrapped his arms around Suga's waist.

''How about I give you that punishment now?''

Tsukishima: Phew, all finished

Yamaguchi: That was really good Tsukki, I'm sure that is exactly how Jammie would have wanted it.

Yachi: Hi everyone!

Hinata: Yachi-san, your here!

Yamaguchi: Welcome Yachi-chan!

Kageyama: Jammie made you and Tsukishima twins in her story

Yachi: I've always wanted a big brother

Yamaguchi: Well you do look exactly alike, you both have brown eyes and blonde hair

Hinata: Now that you mention it, your right! You two could be secretly related

Tsukishima: I highly doubt that, otherwise we would really be twins.

Yachi: By the way, why is there an unconscious girl on the floor?

Yamaguchi: That's the writer Jammie; she fainted when me and Tsukki kissed her for a birthday present

Yachi: Okay then, when is she going to wake up?

Yamaguchi: Not a clue

Hinata: Hey, why don't we ask the readers how to wake her up?

Kageyama: like a competition?

Yamaguchi: that sounds like fun!

Tsukishima: leave a comment on how we should wake up Jammie. Whichever I like best is how we will wake her up.

Yachi: See you next time!


	9. Waking Up Jammie

Tsukki: Hi everyone, welcome back

Jammie: *Quietly snoring away*

Yamaguchi: Jammie is still out cold huh?

Hinata: we should record her snoring

Yachi: don't be mean Hinata

Kageyama: Dumbass

Tsukki: So how many suggestions did we get?

Yamaguchi: we had five suggestions

Hinata: nice

Yachi: what are they?

Yamaguchi: well, Haikyuulover10 suggests we pour a bucket of water over her

Kageyama: that would be funny

Tsukki: what else?

Yamaguchi: This is a weird one, tsukiandyams4ever wants us to slap her in the face with a fish?

Yachi: OMG that's so horrible and disgusting

Hinata: That's way too mean

Yamaguchi: Tokyogirl72 wants us to honk a clown horn in her ear

Tsukki: how original

Kageyama: Next

Yamaguchi: Babybird15 wants us to put cream on her hand, then tickle her nose with a feather which will make her want to waft it away. Which will make her put cream on her face.

Hinata: That's such a good one

Yachi: That's my favourite one so far

Tsukishima: What's the last one

Yamaguchi: well let's see *reads the suggestion*

Kageyama: well, what is it?

Yamaguchi: *blushes so hard that steam comes out of his head*

Tsukki: What's the matter?

Yamaguchi: I-it's nothing, that suggestion is rubbish it wouldn't wake her . Lets just pick out of the 4 I've said

Yachi: well how do you know it won't work

Yamaguchi: I just know okay

Tsukishima: Let me see *takes the piece of paper out of Yamaguchi's hands*

Yamaguchi: No Tsukki don't read it

Tsukishima: I'm sure you are exaggerating *reads the paper and blushes* Yamaguchi is right it won't work

Hinata: let me see *tries to grab the paper*

Tsukki: * throws the piece of paper in the fireplace to destroy the evidence*

Kageyama: has that fireplace always been there?

Yachi: not a clue

Hinata: No fair, I wanted to see what they had suggested

Tsukki: If you had read it I would have no choice but to silence you in any ways necessary

Kageyama: that's a bit extreme

Yamaguchi: No I agree, I'd totally have to silence you too

Yachi: Wow if Yamaguchi is saying that it must be bad

Tsukki: Anyway, so out of the 4 suggestions, which one is the best?

Hinata: defiantly the last one

Kageyama: I agree

Yachi: Same

Yamaguchi: Congratulations Babybird15, looks like we will be using your suggestion to wake Jammie up

Tsukki: Okay, lets do this *gets cream and squirts it in Jammie's hand*

Hinata: Seriously, where is he getting all this stuff

Kageyama: *shrugs*

Yamaguchi: here we go! *tickles Jammie's nose with a feather*

Jammie: *rinkles nose and goes to itch it, covering her face in cream in the process. Which wakes her up* What the hell, why am I covered in cream?

Hinata: Because it's funny

Yamaguchi: Morning Jammie

Tsukki: You've been out cold for ages

Jammie: it's a good job I'm not lactose and tolerant *eats the cream*

Yachi: She's awake and that is all that matters

Hinata: Tsukishima had to ghost write the last chapter because you fainted when he and Yamaguchi kissed you

Jammie: Can you blame me? I'm pretty sure any straight girl or gay guy would faint if they got kissed by either one of you

Yachi: Yeah, I'd have to agree

Jammie: I'm pretty sure if you were to do a poll on which Karasuno member is the most beautiful it would defiantly be Tsukki

Yamaguchi: I'm so lucky to be with someone so fit

Tsukishima: I'm the lucky one * kisses Yamaguchi*

Jammie: Are you trying to make me faint again

Hinata: So are you gonna write the next chapter now

Jammie: Not today, I want to read the last chapter done by Tsukki so I don't miss anything

Kageyama: That makes sense

Tsukishima: Well while you do that, me and Yamaguchi are going to go somewhere more private

Yamaguchi: wait what?

Tsukishima: that last suggestion has annoyed me tso now I'm going to take care of it *grabs yamaguchi's hand and pulls him out of the story and back into the haikyuu world*

Hinata: where are they going?

Kageyama: They are obviously going to go fuck

Yachi: WHAT! *goes red with embarrassment*

Hinata: Don't be so vulgar, especially around Yachi. Bakayama!

Jammie: What wouldn't I give to join in with them both *drools*

Yachi: I'm going to be the next one to faint if we don't end the chapter, or whatever this is

Hinata: See you all later!


	10. Baby Crows

Jammie: hello people from around the world; welcome back!

Hinata: How are you feeling?

Jammie: Better and ready to write the next chapter

Yachi: Thats good news

Jammie: Hang on, where are Tsukki and Yamaguchi?

Kageyama: There probably still fucking

Hinata: Kageyama I swear to god, stop being so vulgar when Yachi is around or I'll tell everyone about THAT

Kageyama: You wouldn't dare

Hinata: Try me

Kageyama: Fine, sorry Yachi-san

Yachi: It's ok

Jammie: I really want to know what THAT is now

Tsukishima: *comes back to the story* Hey

Jammie: Welcome back, where's Yamagchi?

Tsukishima: He's in my room sleeping

Kageyama: wore him out did you?

Hinata: Stop jumping to conclusions, the probably just cuddled

Tsukishima: No we totally did it

Yachi: TMI

Jammie: Yamaguchi is so lucky; why did you have to be gay Tsukki

Tsukishima: Girls are way too high maintenance; well at least the girls that seem to be interested in me are

Yachi: Kiyoko is defiantly high maintenance, but I like that she is

Hinata: Don't tell me your interested in girls?

Kageyama: Is it really that hard to believe?

Hinata: Good point

Jammie: Shall we start then

Tsukishima: May as well, I highly doubt Yamaguchi will be awake anytime soon. Or be able to move.

Kageyama: Defiantly TMI

Hinata: JAMMIE DOES NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

Yachi: Enjoy!

Yamaguchi proceeded to follow behind Tsukishima as they walked to the port side of the deck. The blonde came to a holt and turned his head to face the brunette.

"Be carful when walking down this staircase; it can get quite slippery from Hinata using way too much water to clean the deck." Tsukishima warned as he grabbed the metal rail and climbed down the stairs.

"Okay Tsukki, thanks for telling me." Yamaguchi replied as he followed suit and held the rail as he descended down the spiral staircase. Once at the bottom, the pair walked along the corridor; passing doors that clearly were all the other crew member's rooms, until Tsukki stopped at the very last door. He reached up and grasped the door handle and slowly opened the door and walking through. Yamaguchi hesitated for a second, the blonde boy noticed this and turned once again to face him.

"Are you going to stand in my doorway looking pretty or are you coming in?" Tsukki asked as rested his arm against the door frame.

"I-errr, are you sure I'm not intruding?" Yamaguchi quickly answered, ignoring the fact that Tsukki had unintentionally called him pretty.

"It's not like you have a choice; like the captain said I am the only one with the spare bed."

"Will your sister be okay with sharing her room with a complete stranger?"

" This room has a study at the back, it has been converted into a room for my sister so she has her own space."

"Oh, so I won't be sleeping in the same room as your sister. That makes me feel better about this whole situation."

"Good I'm glad, be quiet when you shut the door behind you; Hitoka is most likely sleeping in the next room." Tsukki advised as he removed himself from the doorway and went inside. Yamaguchi took a deep breathe before following the blonde into his temporary quarters.

*with Hinata and Kageyama*

"So, what do you think about Yamaguchi?" Hinata asked Kageyama as he went into his chestnut draws; pulling out a pair of pyjamas with little baby crows on them.

"He seems okay, he comes across quite timid." Kageyama answered as he also went to grab an old shirt out of his draws and quickly through it on." Can't help think he's hiding something though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a gut feeling is all, I could be wrong."

"Well I think he seems really nice, like the complete opposite of Tsukishima." Hinata confessed as he tried not to stare and his partners toned chest. Kageyama shrugged at the comment as he went to his and Hinata's shared bathroom to brush his teeth. Hinata followed the dark blue haired boy into the bathroom, still in the process of putting his pyjama top on. A few minutes past in comfortable silence, both of the boys preoccupied in their night bathroom routine.

"Move over for a second, I need to wash my face." Hinata asked as he hip bumped Kageyama.

"Hang on, I'm nearly finished." Kageyama replied as he grabbed the mouth wash and rinsed out his mouth. Once he finished he moved out of the way to let the ginger boy get to the sink.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled as he turned on the faucet. He cupped his hands to collect the water and then proceeded to splash his face. As he was preoccupied, Hinata was unknown of Kageyama's presence until he felt two, strong arms circle around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder.

"Kageyama, is everything okay?" Hinata raised his eyebrow as he reached for a hand towel to dry his face.

"Can I have a kiss?" Kageyama bluntly muttered into Hinata's neck. The tiny boy currently been used as a head rest blushed and nodded. Kageyama raised his head and planted a quick peck on his boyfriends lips.

"That's very rare you ask for affection, I normally have to make all the moves."

"Suga-san annoyed me earlier with kissing Daichi in front of everyone."

"So you kissed me because you were annoyed?"

"Ah, well...it's not like that."

"So you wanted to kiss me any way?" Hinata practically glowed as he smiled radiantly up at Kageyama.

"Whatever, come on let's get some sleep; it's our look out time in 4 hours." Kageyama changed the subject as he held onto Hinata's hand and led him to their shared double bed.

"You so cute!" Hinata chuckled under his breath.

"Dumb ass."

"Bakayama."

Jammie: Chapter 10 finished!

Hinata: Wow 10 chapters already?

Jammie: Yep, this story is going to be long

Yamaguchi: *enters the story* Hey everyone*

Tsukishima: Hey, it's about time; you were a sleep for ages *kisses yamaguchi on the temple*

Kageyama: Geez I wonder why

Yamaguchi: Tsukki can get quite rough sometimes, especially if it has been a while since we did it *smiles sheepishly*

Yachi: I can't believe how nonchalant you all are about this

Hinata: You and me both, it's so weird and embarrassing

Kageyama: So when's the last time you did it?

Yachi/Hinata: We are so leaving *both leave the story*

Jammie: Ha, I think all this sex talk was too much for there innocent ears

Kageyama: Trust me, Hinata is far from innocent *smirks*

Tsukishima: Okay I didn't need to know that

Jammie: So how long?

Yamaguchi: About 4 days

Kageyama: How is that a while?

Tsukishima: Normally it's every two days

Kageyama: Me and Hinata are lucky if we get any once a week

Jammie: unlucky

Hinata/Yachi: *Come back to the story*

Kageyama: Hey

Hinata: Have you finished talking about Embarrassing things now

Jammie: For now

Yachi: Lets end the chapter here then before I literally cook my face from being red so much

Yamaguchi: see you all later! ;)


End file.
